Is it Nostalgia?
by O124NG3B4N4N4
Summary: "Hi. My name is Kyōne Rin. Please don't mind me because in a few days I'm going to die.". . Wait.. What! Kagamine Len is a player at Crypton Academy, one of the most famous schools throughout Japan. He used to be.. Well, a normal student. A new student named Rin came. But what is with her attitude? RinxLen Rated T just to be safe. An orangebanana story
1. Chapter 1: Len's New School

Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so take mercy on me! Please! Anyways, please R & R.. Also, please read on to the later chapters, cause its a its a lot better than the first few ones.. (I actually improved!) On with the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I want to own everything you recognize but sadly, no one sold them so I can't buy them. In other words, i dont own them...**

Len POV

"_Onii-chan... Help me..."_

I opened my eyes

"Ah! It was just a dream. But who's voice is that? It sounds familiar..."

"LEN! IT'S ALREADY 7:30! IF YOU DONT GO NOW YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I heard my mom call me.

"Coming!"

I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I got ready, ran down, ate my sandwich, and fled out the door. Who wants to be late for their first day of school?

I am Kagamine Len, son of one of the important directors at the Yamaha corp. My "new" school is the Crypton Academy, one of the most famous schools throughout Japan. You must think I'm boasting right now, did you? Well, as a matter of fact, I don't. I'm just stating the facts.. (who agrees with me? ^_^) Anyways, I am terribly late today. I don't want to make a bad impression of myself, do I? I quicken up my pace (even if i'm already running) and after a couple of minutes, spotted the tall, metallic building. I should say, Crypton Academy is indeed stunning. The huge building was surrounded with a small park (according to Len's opinion) with an opening that probably leads to the basement. The roof was not made of metal, thus making the building look brighter. On the outside of the building, it looks as if it was purely made of metals but if you look closer or even go inside, you can see the glass that adds to it's magnificent structure. The building is guarded with a tall silver gate that seperates the school from the outside. I stand still, for a while, observing the breath-taking building.

As I enter the academy, I realise that the halls are already quiet empty. Why did I even stop running just now? Now I am so late. I ran to my class, class 9-C, and barged in the door, not knowing the presence of a teacher.

"Excuse me." A deep voice said.

I glanced towards my side, seeing a teacher, standing with an obvious frown in his face.

"Sorry sensei. I woke up late today and I didn't have much time because my house is quite far and that I walked from the-"

"That is not an excuse for being late, you know.." Sensei (who's name i don't know) interrupted, with a smirk. His change of personality shocked me.

"But since you're new, im going to excuse you for today. Anyway, you are right on time for the introductions. Do please sit down there, beside Gakupo Kamui." Sensei said.

At that time, a hand shot up and I was asked to sit beside him. I was very relieved seeing that i was seated beside the window. _It gives me something to do if I'm bored at class_, I thought.

The first time I saw Gakupo, I was... out of words. His hair... how did it grow so long? And... purple? I pushed those thoughts aside, as I don't want to make an enemy of anybody.

" I am Kaito Shion, your class teacher. Everyone will get a chance to introduce him/herself as I call his/her name. Got it?" Kaito-sensei said. Everyone nodded.

"Well then, lets start. First, Akita Neru." Kaito-sensei said.

A blond with a side ponytail stood and walked to the front of the class. She was holding her flip-phone, probably using it to do... stuff. As she did her introduction, her gazes were fixed on the screen of her phone, not even bothering to look up for a millisecond. _That was rude_.. i thought. Several students did their introductions and after a couple of minutes, it was my turn. I walked towards the front and stopped as i reached my position.

"I'm Kagamine Len. I like bananas and I hope we have a pleasant year together." I bowed and went back to my seat. I saw a note.

**You dont need to be that formal, you know? Oh, and I'm Gakupo.**

The first person who communicated with me today (other than Kaito-sensei).

**I know, but i just want to give a good impression. I'm Len.**

I passed it to my purple-haired seatmate. I saw as he smiled and wrote something else.

**Well, making a good impression doesnt mean be as formal as possible, right? Because if it is, i didnt make a "good" impression with my introduction. Anyway, here is my phone no.**

Len read the number, and replied with a LOL, a thanks and my own phone number. At least it was going well...

Short chapter, right? Sorry.. The next chapter will be longer, I promise... Anyways, do you enjoy it? I hope you do. Please R & R!


	2. Chapter 2: HW gone Wrong

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I hate to say this, but I dont own anything you recognize, or will i ever do.

Sorry for the grammatical errors...

Len POV

At last! School is over! I can't wait to just stay home and have some rest! And of course, eat a jolly tasty banana! I remembered Meiko-sensei's class (Geography). It was so boring that i actually slept half through the lesson. I dont really care actually, because even Haku is sleeping, along with Neru, who's eyes cannot leave the phone or she would faint. A i came out of the building, i saw a white limo, waiting for me. Why can't I ever be normal? I left the academy at around 4 and on the way home, I felt as if I forgotten something. Suddenly, the thought struck my head. _HOMEWORK._ I turned on my phone (if anyone is wondering what phone is it, it's an Iphone 5 ^^) and decided to text Gakupo.

TO: Eggplant Maniac

FROM: Banana crazy

Hey Gakupo! Do we have any HW today?

TO: Banana crazy

FROM: Eggplant maniac

We got 3. Y?

TO: Eggplant maniac

FROM: Banana crazy

Are you kidding me? Oh crap! I left them at the academy! Gotta go!

I shut the phone and quickly asked my driver to drive me back to school.

When I reached the academy, I immediately ran in. I remembered that I still need to pass Class 9-A, 9-B, and the principal's office. I am not much of a runner, but my speed is quite fast. I ran past class 9-A, and class 9-B. Suddenly... BRAK!

"Urgh! My head!" I accidentally fell on the slippery floor, with my head, a little bleeding. I don't think it's a major injury though. _Wait... is that the principal?_ I thought as I heard a voice from somewhere. I became really curious and I listened to the voice, trying to figure out where it came from. I walked on pure instinct as I follow the voice. It led me to the principal's office. _So it really is the principal, then._ I thought, not noticing the trail of drips of blood following me. I leaned closer to the door, wanting to know what he was talking about and who he was talking to at this time, which is around 5:30 already_. Wait... Why should I even bother to listen? It's not even my problem. He talks a lot, to a lot of people, so why does this one matter so much to me?_ I thought as i stepped away from the door. _It's too late already. Anyway, you are already here. Why waste the time? Is it wrong just to listen for a while?_ A voice in my head said._ Well, it is wrong to eavesdrop, but it's not wrong to listen by accident, right?_ Not realizing, I leaned towards the door again.

"Please take care of her. She has been... Very depressed." A man's voice said.

"I'll take utmost care of her, don't worry." Kiyoteru-sensei, the principal, said.

"Please don't let her do... anything out of ordinary.."

" I promise, she'll be fine. It will be my full responsibility."

"Thank y-"

Before the man can finish his sentence, something pushed me and I accidentally pushed the door, I fell and it opened. Really wide. I. AM. SO. DEAD. God help me!

"What are you doing here Kagamine?" Kiyoteru-sensei's tone of voice sounds.. quite strict. Actually, Kiyoter-sensei is not like those old, creepy, stern principlas we often see in the movies. He's actually quite young but somehow he radiated a power that tells us that he is in charge.

"I.. Umm... I.." I sweatdropped,"Umm... My dad told me to ask you about my homework!" I blurted out. Pathetic, Len. Very pathetic. Who would even believe that?

"Well, I appreciate how your father is concerned of your studies but I'm in the middle of a conversation now so GET OUT OF THIS ROOM, KAGAMINE!" He barked. I was startled. His shout was deafening and it certainly scared me. Well, not to death, because if it is, my ghost will haunt whoever written this story! Hahahahahaha..

(Len, if you dare, I'm not giving you bananas for 2 months! Hahahahahhaha)

Sorry! Sorry! Please! At least not the bananas! I beg you!

(hahahahahahaha!)

Fine! So, it's just to the point of me being deaf, okay? I went out of the room immediately, then proceeded on the way to class 9-C. When I reached it, I went to my locker, took my homeworks and started leaving. I passed the principal's office when...

"Kagamine." A voice said. I turned around just to see Kiyoteru-sensei. " I want to talk to you."

"Is this about the conversation just now? Because if it is, I'm very sorry. Now, i have more important things to do. "

"Yes, it is about the conversation you overheard. I need to tell you something, as well as the rest of the class. Tomorrow, there is a new student coming. Her name is Rin." Kiyoteru-sensei said as I was leaving, leaving me to wonder who this Rin girl could be...  
_

Sorry for the quite short chapter... -_- btw, please R & R! Thanks! :D


	3. Chapter 3: The Unraveled Past

Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! Reviews! Sorry for not mentioning it on the second chapter... -_- Anyways, thanks to:

cristal12997 & ThatSexyAngel

Again, sorry for my bad grammar, and loads of other stuff and I'll try to post longer chapters. I promise. These days I was just quite busy with homework, tests, exams and... well, you get the point. Anyways, on with the story!  
_

**Disclamer: I had a slight fever yesterday so I begged crypton for the rights so I can heal properly but they just wont give them to me! How mean!  
**_

Normal POV

The black haired butler who was sitting on the king sized bed (a property of his mistress), clutching a picture of a young and cheerful looking girl with blond hair, sighed as he looked at it. The blond girl constantly reminded him of his long lost sister, whose name is Kagene Rui. The butler himself is named Kagene Rei.

Anyway, back to the blond haired girl. It had been a week since that day, when the blond girl went missing. No one heard from her, ever since.. They are still holding up a search party for her, hoping she would return back. _Where could she be?_ He thought to himself as his mind drifting off, thinking of the blond girl who was his mistress. _Or could she be... dead? Impossible! Don't think like that! Ugh!_ He mentally scolded himself for his negative thoughts.

**Flashback**

_"Are you really my parents?" The blond girl asked, to the two adults standing beside her._

_"Yes, we are.. " the two adults said, looking pitifully at the child who was lying down, on the hospital bed._

_The child grinned._

_"I can't wait to go back home!" she said, cheerfully. But the pain in her cerulean blue eyes was evident. _

_"Yes, dear. But you have to wait until your condition is back to normal. Okay?" the female said, receiving an okay from the weak child._

**_Another Flashback_**

_"You jerk! Don't dare get near me again!" the blond girl, who was completely pummeled and battered, said. _

_"Hahahahaha! You can't stand a little punch and kick here and there. What a weakling!" a blond boy, who seems as if he is the girl's brother, teased as they were on the school grounds._

_"Look what you've done! You ruined my social life! My friends turned against me and are completely bullying me and it's all because of you! How dare you!" the girl replied with eminent sheer anger. _

_"It's your fault you are my sister! If you weren't, you wouldn't get those." the boy replied, with an evil smirk, leaving his lips. He walked towards the girl, tripping her as he passed. A group of laughter broke from the boy's group, who watched the incident. The girl didn't see the boy's feet and fell head first towards the ground. Luckily, her hands was quick and saved her from any head injury. _

_"At least I have mom and dad supporting me..." She said, as she was struggling to the ground. But she was stopped when a hand picked her up from the collar of her uniform._

_"What did you say? Mom and dad supporting you? Huh? As if! They wouldn't believe you stupid words. Anyway, I'm older than you. They trust me. They don't trust you." The boy said, as he dropped the poor girl back to the ground._

_"They do trust me! And when they know the truth, you will pay for what you did!" the blond girl shouted, but before anyone could do anything, the school bell rang, signaling the end of the break and they boy left her there, girl sighed in relief._

_As soon as she came back home, she reported everything to her parents. But as her brother said, they don't believe her. All they said was that her brother wouldn't do anything like that to her and that he is more mature than her. The girl obviously didn't accept that, but said nothing, as soon as she saw her brother enter the room._

_Another Flashback_

_"I cant believe you guys!" A blond teenager said._

_"What is the matter, honey?" The female asked._

_"You lied to me. The whole lot of you! I can't believe it but you did!" the now crying teen shouted._

_"We lied to you? It's preposterous! We would never do such a thing!" the male replied._

_"Then why does the pictures of my past showed the things that happen only at the early ages? What happened to the others? Why don't you have it? Huh?" the teen spat at them._

_"I thought we explained it to you. There was a fire in our house and we didn't manage to take that album." The female said._

_"Prove it to me. None of the old neighbors remember of a fire in our old house." _

_"Seriously, it happened. Probably it was just them who forgotten about that incident. It was, a long time ago.." The female stated._

_"Bullcrap." The teen retorted but she felt the consequence. A painful feeling, growing from her cheeks, which is now red in the shape of a palm._

_ "Don't talk to your mother like that, young lady!" the male said, now raising his voice._

_"Hump! Like any of you ca-"the teen said, but cut by another slap on the same cheek._

_"You are acting surprisingly immature. You know we don't tolerate that! You insolent child! We taught you manners! Treat us with respect!" the male shouted. The teen's cheek was now undoubtedly red, as she was slapped twice on the same spot._

_"Fine! I don't care about any of these stupid crappy rules! I'm not even listening to YOU from now on. No. Better. I'll not SEE ANY of YOU!" the teen shouted, putting emphasis on the words "any" and "you" as she stomped of the place, her eyes begining to blur, towards her room. The female wanted to go comfort the heartbroken teen but stopped as a cold and strong hands touches her shoulders._

_"Let her be, she'll go out sooner or later." The male said._

_A couple of hours passed and the blond teen hadn't even went outside for a toilet break. The butler was starting to get worried so he went inside her supposedly locked door. He was expecting to see a girl with astounding blond hair, sleeping peacefully, drifting to dreamland but what he got was the total opposite. The girl was gone._

**end of flashback**

His head was turning. He was having another headache, yes. The cause was simple. The blond girl. The girl was transfered to a school called Crypton Academy, by her father. She was going in a few days time. The problem is that if she didn't come back. Not only that, the girl was... well, after her first breakdown because of her brother, she was mentally scarred as she thought no one trusted her and respected her. She thought her life is ruined at that moment and thus had several times tried to end her life. She would use anything that can be used as a weapon. She was so depressed that she would let herself get sick and not talk for a week shortest. It was depressing, how this would happen to someone as young as her. Physical damage. The girl was brought to several psychologists but nonetheless, failed. Nothing seems to help her get out of the damage her pa- *cough**cough* her guardians put her in through. The butler himself, at first was doubting what he should do. In the end, he managed to just try to be a brother she can count on, even if she has a brother herself...Anyways, let's stop all the stories about her and get back to the butler.

The butler mentally moaned over his depression. _If she couldn't be found, then what will he do? Will the heads fire him?_ Those thoughts raced through his mind. Yet, he couldn't give up on her. _No._ He told himself. _I am the only one that she can trust and so, I'm not going to give it up._ He straightened his back as he stood up. He went to the door and hold the handle as a thought popped out of nowhere. _But_ does she trust you? He stopped. _Does she trust me?_ He thought as a worried face was plastered. _What if she doesn't? Then I can't help her.._ He frowns at the latter thought. _I don't know, but I'll find out. I hope she does though. She has gone through a lot and it would be better is she had at least a person she trusts. _He said to himself. His mind was set. He would find the girl no matter what. He opened the door and walked out the fairly neat room, leaving the valued picture behind, as it was not his intentions to take his mistress' properties, even if she wasn't there. He had always respected the teen, with or without her knowing it.  
_

So... How was it? Is it short? *PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!* Well, I tried and it was longer this time... Anyways, Please R & R. I want to know how you feel about this and you can suggest ideas to me. I'll probably consider some of them.. Who knows?

O24NG3B4N4N4: Btw, RL is sooo mean! She called me annoying! -_- oh, sorry, I haven't introduce her to you all... A friend of mine named "RL" share one username since she's too lAZY to make one herself... -_- she made a fanfic called SpeaK (You can read it! It's already uploaded!) and you should really read it. I think it's really interesting but I think there are some quite high vocabulary words in it... so, maybe you want to refer to a dictionary?

RL: Hi everyone! Please come and visit my fanfic! It's my first time and I hope you like it!

O124NG3B4N4N4: But PLEASE don't forget about mine! (TT_TT) okaaaaay?


	4. Chapter 4: I hate morning people!

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again! I am still alive! Yay! *Boo! Throws tomatoes and (eggplants?) at me* Hey! Don't be mean! I really am sorry! I know, it was like a month I haven't updated. I'm soo soo sorry (RL was like: Hey! Update alreaady! And I was like: ...). So.. Accept my apology? Pweeaasssee? *uses Super Cute Face that Melts Everyone except for RL* (RL is immune to my Super Cute Face that Melts Everyone... Ask her if you want proof!) I have my reasons. I have my exams, work to do and yadda yadda yadda... You get it.. Good thing I already started my holiday! xD Anyways, I'm so sorry for the "Very Confusing Chapter" a.k.a. Chapter 3... I forgot to put several things cause you know, I was kinda sick that time and my somehow idiotic part if my brain won't work properly (Seriously! I forced it to try!) as I wrote the chapter so.. Yes. I added a couple of things to it, just to make things clear up a bit.. So, if you haven't read the newer version of Chapter 3, please do. I think it's a lot clearer than the original one. I know I'm not much of a writer (seriously.. I prefer reading..) but thanks soo much for appreciating and reading my work, even if its bad. Cookies for all of you! ;) *hands cookies to each one*. Criticism will be much appreciated, but please don't make it sound too harsh.. **

**cristal12997: Thanks so much for the review! Here is the 4th chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for following and favoriting! (I don't know if favoriting is a word! xD)**

**LoreSxS4ever: Sorry... I know that I didn't write it clearly.. *mentally scolds myself for the stupid mistake*. anyway, to clear things up, the missing girl is Rin, not Rui as Rei only stated that his sister's name was Rui. (If you don't understand, please refer to the newer version of Chapter 3!). Thanks for following and favoriting me!**

**Adorable Reader: Again, sorry for the confusing chapter and I really do hope that this chapter will further more explain things out... Thanks for following and favoriting! :) **

**GeenaHaine1408: Thanks for following! I know my chappies are short.. I'm sorry but ill really really try to make it longer and funner. Seriously!**

**Okay! Enough for the long boring and uninteresting authors note! Cause the next chapter starts now! Enjoy! (Hopefully)..**

**Disclaimer: if I owned them, I would... Never mind. I got nothing. It's just impossible.. I. Don't. Own. Anything. You. Recognize.**

**Len's POV**

The annoying and loud noise of an alarm clock ringing was heard. A blond boy with cerulean blue eyes woke up from his sleep and turned off his odd banana shaped alarm clock. His hair was as similar as a...you could describe it as a bird's nest. His eyes looked sleepy..sleepy for lack of sleep.

"Aaaahhh!..." I yawned, as I got out of bed. I had a very bothering nightmare last night. Yes, you're right. The creepy girl who called me onii-chan. I mean, seriously ? I don't think I have amnesia or what so don't you think it's weird? But I don't really care. I think I'm getting used to it.

I got ready and went down to the dining room, only to see my mother, Kagamine Lily, there with a mug of warm looking coffee in her hands, just finished talking to someone at the phone.

"Hi mom." I said, as I sat there, glancing at her.

"That stupid idiotic nitwit! I should just fire her already. And calling me at God knows what time? Have she lost her mind? Leon would agree that that assistant is no good use..." my mom muttered.

"Hey, mom!" I raised my tone a little bit more, attempting to catch her attention.

"...and that guy who sold those materials. What is his excuse again? People these days are such greedy people. I think I should find better people.." My mom muttered again, lost in her trance.

"MOM!" I shouted, losing my patience.

"..that other guy would be- Oh good morning Len. Good to see you up so early. Now where was I. Oh! That other guy... " My mom went on and on, continuing her boring little speech, blabbering about her job.

"I hate morning people!" I hissed, as I ate my breakfast silently, a normal breakfast. I finished it in no time and went straight to my school.

Now everyone must be wondering, why I always "walk" to school rather than using my own private limo like when I was picked up the other day, right? Well, you see, I asked my parents for a special request. I asked them if I could just be a normal person and walk to and from school on my own. They refused as the security measure is tight so I practically begged them. Finally, they gave in BUT only when I'm going to school in the morning. I accepted the offer gladly so..yeah.

I arrived at school around 30 minutes before class started. I was bored so I went to the library to read. I actually enjoy reading. Weird for a rich kid, huh? I picked a random interesting looking fiction book and started to read. I must've felt like forever. Minutes passed by and the bell finally rang, signaling the start of the class. I quickly fled out the library and into my classroom, only to find Gakupo surrounded by a couple of people (most of them girls, but I notice Luka, the girl Gakupo has a crush on, wasn't included in the crowd), talking. Seems like he got popular already?

"Hey, Len! Where have you been? I missed you soo much!" Gakupo cried, in a fake girls tone, failing drastically.

"I was in the library. Oh, and I missed you too." Len sarcastically said.

"Len-kun! Will you go out with me?" A girl who I don't even know the name said.

"Wha-" but before I could even finish, more and more people (well, girls..) started asking me the same question. I was flabbergasted. The crowd began to go wild. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Gakupo put on a smirk in his lips. What happened to the 'Ignore everyone cause I don't know him/her' thing yesterday? And how the hell did they even know his name?

"I'm sorry, but I'm not into 'dating' right now, so, you can just leave me alone and fan over Gakupo over there. Thank you." I loudly said, as I pointed to the direction of Gakupo. But, none of the girls seem to even mind what I just said. Instead, they became even wilder! I was about to make a quick getaway when I was thankfully saved by Kaito-sensei, who came inside the class.

The day ended with no new news about the new girl, or Rin, as the principal said. No one even muttered a single word concerning it. It was as if the incident yesterday never happened, as if it was merely a dream. I didn't understand. Wy would Kiyoteru-sensei lie? And if he didn't lie, then what? I just don't get it. If this new girl is indeed coming today, why didn't I see or hear anything -a single word will do- about her?

"Uggghhhh..." My mind seems as if its about to burst. Not only that, the long 4 page essay I was required to write for English class is also pressuring me. Suddenly...

**_Gozen yoji no kooru de me wo sama su_**

**_Kinou dare to doko ni ita nante _**

**_Ii nogare to iiwake wo kougo ni_**

**_Tsukaiwake te tanoshin deru_**

**_Kimi dakedayo nante ne_**

**_Beta sugi warae chau _**

**_Dareka to tsunagatte itai dake_**

**_Nigakute hotto na supaisu _**

**_Kimi dake ni ima ageru yo _**

**_Muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o _**

**_Karadajuu de kanji te_**

"Gakupo..." I muttered deeply. I knew he would change my ringtone. AGAIN.

"GAKUPO! YOU PERVERT! YOU WILL PAY!" I shouted as I clenched my fist, running towards my always waiting limo. My incoming call already forgotten. A plan is forming in my mind. Suddenly all the stress is gone. _I should thank Gakupo for that..._ I was thinking of different ways to (DUE TO CERTAIN CIRCUMSTANCES, THE PLAN WILL NOT BE SHOWN UNTIL A LATER CHAPTER/TIME). Oh, just tell them already.. It's (I TOLD YOU LEN! AT A LATER TIME!). Ugh.. I should agree with RL this time.. she is annoying... *RL appears out of nowhere* *high fives with RL*. (WHO DO YOU CALL ANNOYING? *DEATH GLARE*) ummm.. Nothing.. Anyways...

It's payback time

Orangebanana : Hahahahahahahahaha! Do you want any spoilers? Yeah? Well, sorry.. I'm not giving any spoilers on what Len will do! Hahahahahaha!

Len: just tell them already! You ARE annoying...

Orange banana: *DEATH GLARE* Len, what do you say if I... *picks up a banana, drops it on the floor, and pretend to wanna squash it*

Len: Nooo! BANANAAAAA! Fine! You are not annoying. You are... Okay. And you will not give the readers any spoilers. Happy?

Orangebanana: VERY. I feel like someone just gave me a New IPad for free. *its sarcasm* anyways, please R&R. You can suggest me some ideas on what Len's plan will be since I'm still making it.. Who knows, I can put your idea to consideration and I might use it as the plan? Also, yes, the ringtone in Len's phone is SPiCE!

Len: hey! I thought you already made the chapter!

Orangebanana: well, too bad. I lied. I haven't done it. Deal with it.

Len: tsk! Liar!

Orangebanana: *ignores Len completely* i am so happy . RL is not here rite now *psst psst. I asked her to do me a favor* and so, I am happy and away and free from her torture!

RL: hey, orangebanana, I'm baaaccckkk!

Orangebanana: oh no! CODE RED! CODE RED! I REPEAT CODE RED! *logging out of * phew.. Just on time. Anyways, bye! Since RL is back, she will continue to torture me(for the late update) and soo...

RL: hey! What are you doing?

*immediately shuts down the computer*

Orangebanana: nothing! Now, lets see what you brought...


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge is Sweet

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: he-*someone throws an egg* Hey! That's rude! And dangerous! I haven't even finished my words and you already th-*a bunch of food is thrown at me* hey! Ouch! Wait! Is that ice cream?! CALM DOWN! Aaaahhhh~ finally.. A little peace... Okay, let's start this torture session. Firstly, I am so freaking sorry for letting you guys wait this long.. I'm seriously soo sorry.. I just got noo ideas for the next chappie and well.. You know.. Blank. Soo...yeah.. I was tempted to just discontinue it but I promised to myself that I wouldn't do it! Coz I used to be a reader too u know.. I know how it feels to read something but it was discontinued.. Soo.. Even if not much people like it and I am bad at it, I'll at least try to finish it. So, thanks for the reviews! Though it would be better if you guys suggested ideas though.. Well, I'm still grateful! ;)**

**cristal12997: your welcome! I'm so sorry for not updating soon.. I just got no idea what to put in this chapter.. Soo... Yeah.. I'm sorry.. But at least I updated! Thanks for reviewing!**

**LoreSxS4ever: no! Ur not a dumb person! I was.. Seriously.. I just forgotten an important detail in a story! What kind of authoress is that! Hahahahahaha... I feel very happy that someone enjoyed my fanfic.. Thanks for reviewing! **

**kopabeckham: hahahahahaha... But Kopa (may I call you that?), your stories are a lot more funner and epic-er (is that even a word? _ lol) ... Anyways, thanks soo much for reviewing! **

**Without further ado, I present to you, the chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do own the characters you recognize! Well, if you consider having pictures, songs, and videos of them I do.. No? You don't? Well, oh well.. It means I don't own them, do I? -_-**

Unknown? POV

Kekekekekekekeke.. (Creepy/weird laugh)That silly boy... I wonder what his plan will be..

Len POV

The plan was forming in my tiny HuGe brain. I can't wait till' our lunch break today! I submitted my 4 page essay to Kaito-sensei and sat on my seat, a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Hey, you got a girlfriend or something? You look extremely happy today. Why don't you tell me, huh? "

I faced my side and I saw Gakupo, smiling excitedly, waiting for my answer. I smirked.

"Should I tell you? Umm... I don't think so.. Why don't you wait and see for yourself? I'm sure you would find it... Exciting."

To this, I left Gakupo with a confused face, as I went back listening to Kaito-sensei start the lesson. I wonder if I should give him some mercy... Hmm... Nah. I'll just go on with the plan. Besides, it wouldn't be fun without some extra 'SPiCE'. I chuckled to myself. Now it's just one thing left. How much longer till' lunch break...

~LUNCH BREAK~

Gakupo POV

I was talking with my group of fans when suddenly I heard a scream.

"GAKU-CHAN!~"

I tensed as I heard that. I looked to where the voice came from and there, running towards me was Len, carrying a.. Pink what?

"Oh! It's you Len. I thought it was my ... Never mind. The point is, what is with that nickname and what is it that you are bringing with you? " I was curious! Don't blame me!

"Oohhh... Gaku-chan, I thought YOU were the one who ASKED me to call you that when you admitted you turned GAY. I warned you but you forced me to, well, so what? And you said I should bring you this cause you said its proof that you practically turned gay, to show everyone that you really are and..."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was dumbfounded. I could faint right now, but my body won't give in. I saw a pink dr-no.. Not that. I saw a horrid pink monster with feathers, and glitter, and it wrote: 'I am a pink sparkly chicken princess ballerina!' In hot pink!

"...I present to you, Le Tutu!" I heard Len said, ending his speech. My mouth just dropped open. It was horrendous. I swear I just saw Len smirk.

"KYAAAAAAAA!~" a crowd of girls ran towards Len, taking the dress with them. Then they started dressing me with it. I wanted to say Damn you Len! But it came out as Da u en! I heard Len laughing so hard. I just wanted to die right there and then. My reputation just went down the gutter.

"Kya! Gaku-chan looks soo cute!"

"No fair! I want to call him Gaku-chan too!"

"Gaku-chan!"

Suddenly, everyone went away from me and something spilled all over of me. I saw a glimpse of Len but other than that I can't see anything else. I felt something gooey all on me, then something else was dropped. I didn't know what it was. I heard music though, the song seemed familiar...

I swear I just experienced death. I think I saw a shinigami... Oh well..

Len POV

I knew it! She was a genius! Well, it was to be expected from an annoying girl..

"Da u en!"

My stomach can't stand it anymore. I just laughed soo hard I thought I rolled on the floor. He looked ridiculous in that dress. Now, the final phase of revenge. I took the bucket full of glue and asked everyone to move away. They did and I threw the insides of the bucket to Gakupo. Then I took another bucket filled with more glitter, feathers, and flowers and threw it on top of the glue covered Gakupo. I played the song SPiCE from my phone, and set it to the loudest volume. I advice you, if you dare do it, then do it as a form of revenge. It feels soo good.

Gakupo was hilarious. I even snapped a few pictures of him myself! Ha! His face was sticky, and glittery, and he looked like a rabid chicken (can they get rabies?!). His hair was covered in the feathers and flowers, along with the glitter, and his long hair adds to his gay point. His tutu was just crazily fudging amazing! It was covered in the whole bunch! From pink, to glitter, to feathers, to glue, to flowers. It was just princess-like, chicken-like, ballerinaish, sparkling, and total gayness! I couldn't contain my laughter and just laughed so hard I really DID roll on the floor! And the most epic thing was that it was all in PINK! Ha! I knew I am a genius, but not an evil mastermind! Lol! And I did toldt you, it wouldn't be fun without an extra SPiCE

~After school~

I thought him a lesson did I? Don't mess with the awesome evil mastermind, Len Kagamine! But of course, I did help him clean up, and I did get detention, but it was worth it. The payback was awesome. I could just do it all over again. But I did help him clean up, so I am not really a bad friend, no? I was merely trying to give him something he deserves. I went home with a perfectly good mood, but I don't realize that someone was watching me, closely..

Unknown? POV

Kekekekekekekekeke... I must admit his plan was exciting. However...

~At home~

"WHERE DID ALL MY DECORATIONS GO?!" A loud female voice echoed thought he building.

**orangebanana: so... How was it? Did you enjoy it? I hope you do.. I know it's quite bad but Ill keep trying to improve! I promise! I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, but I hope it'll be soon though..**

**RL: don't trust her! If she say soon, it means a looong looong time!**

**orangebanana: hey... Now that's just mean.. Anyways, Please..**

**RL: R&R!**

**orangebanana: don't hesitate to give me criticism, or suggest ideas as well. I aim to improve! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Player's Bet

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: hahahahahaha! U all must thank Kopa for this update! She said that if you are a fanfic writer, update fast so that people won't lose hope on you. I don't know if its true or not but I think it's true! (Sorry if I'm dumb xD) she updates like every freaking week while me, like 1-3 months... I'm sorry.. But I'm a slow writer.. I DON'T WANNA BE OLD! **

**RL: *sigh*Sorry if she's acting like a retard now.. **

**Orangebanana: hey! I'm not a retard! ...wait.. Probably I am.. Well, who cares! xD on to the reviews!**

**cristal12997: hahahahaha. Thanks for the compliment! I really appreciate it! And as you can see, with people supporting me, I update faster! (Len: Pft! Like u actually did..) I DiD! It's earlier than usual!**

**B.L: you read it at 8 am?!Wow.. I had no idea people actually like this fanfic.. Well, here's the update!**

**kopabeckham: coz I thought you already read the update and asking for another one! Well, since I don't know which manga to read, I don't know... Thanks anyway! :D**

**Jate: hahahahaha.. I'm planning to put Rin on either this chapter, or the next one. So read on! :D ?! U managed to guess who the unknown? Person is! OMG! Well, I changed it anyway.. Lol xD thanks my friend, for reviewing! **

**Neeps: here's the update! :)**

**Now that's over it, lets start the chapter! (P.S. sorry if this chapter sucks coz I'm basically writing it at around 6, just before school, and continued it after school..) **

**Disclaimer: bla bla bla I own them yadda yadda I actually don't own them..**

~A couple of months later~

Len POV

"Kyaaaaaa! Len-kun is here!"

I winked at my 'supposedly' fan club who was on the hallway. It's been a while since... Well, my first time here. And now I have a fan group! a huge one! Ha! In your face Gakupo! I'm going to win our bet! Ha!

~Flashback~

Hey Len! Lets make a bet. Who could date the most girls for this year. If you win, I'll give you 50 grams of 20 karat gold. But if you lose, you must pay me $1,772. How about that?

Sure! Go ahead! Lets make a deal!

~end of flashback~

So of course I'm only doing this for the gold.

...

...

Okay! I admit. I kinda enjoy it too..

I saw Gakupo pass by, with his own fan girls. OH GOD.. I couldn't see the difference between mine and his. It looks as if we have the same number of fan girls.. ..

...

I WISH I COULD JUST ERASE THAT STUPID SMIRK FROM HIS FACE!

I. AM. NOT. LOSING. ON. ANYTHING. THAT. HAS. THE. WORD. BET. ON. IT.

I'm going to break up with my current girlfriend and date another one! Ha! I'm that talented! Lets see... Who should I date next... Now I'm dating Neru, next I'm dating...hmm.. I can't think of anyone I want to date yet... Lets just focus on breaking up first.

Suddenly, Neru came out from the class, holding her flip phone, as usual. I decide I'll say it now.

"Hey Neru."

"Hm?" She didn't even look up from her phone.

"I don't think it's working."

"What do you mean?" This time she looks at me. Finally.

"I mean, I don't actually like you. You are pretty, but you just... Have a pretty bad phone addiction, even though its kinda old and well.. ugly and you don't listen to people, and so on. So yeah. I'm breaking up with you."

"..."

SLAP!

"DONT YOU DARE SAY SUCH A THING ABOUT MY POOR POOR LITTLE BABY! MY PHONE IS THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD!"

"Yeah! Well I don't really like you so- wait.. WHAT?!"

"YOU JUST INSULTED MY PRECIOUS PHONE! IT'S INSULTED! APOLOGIZE, YOU IDIOT! DO IT!"

"Ummmm... Phone I'm very sorry that I insulted you, even if I don't even know what I said that did insult you... There?"

"Accepted!" Hey.. How could she turn all happy again.. She was just a human-eating Godzilla kind of monster a couple whiles ago right?

"...so... You are okay with us breaking up?"

"Hm? Oh that... So what. As long as you NEVER insult my phone again, and my precious phone stays with me, then I'm fine."

Hm. That went well.. Usually things will get .. Tense, and creepy, and.. wet... Well, now lets just-

RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

Oh shoot. I am late again. Blah blah blah. Whatever.

I slowly walk to the class, and I saw that Kiyoteru-sensei was there. Crap.

"Kagamine, why aren't you in class already? The class started 2 minutes ago."

"Well... Sensei, I was walking to the class when I saw bananas so I went there first, then I was eating them but then I was late for class.. So here I am, just 2 minutes late." I smiled. Another lame excuse from the evil mastermind Kagamine Len! Yay!

"... Oh. Anyway, stand in the back of the class until the class is done. Now class, there will be a-"

RING RING. RING RING.

"Could you excuse me for a second.." Sensei went out to answer his call, so I walked to the only seat left and sat down. Who cares? He's not here anyway..

.

.

The door opened.

"It seems that there have been a mistake. Just continue with your class. Thank you." Then Kiyoteru-sensei left.

Hmm.. What an odd guy..

Unknown? POV

...He's so popular now... Oooopppsss.. I mean kikikikikiki... He's popular...

~Time Skip lunch~

Len POV

Ahh... What do I have for lunch today.. Oh. Donburi. Okay. What's for dessert..

BOO YEAH! Banana with chocolate syrup and nuts! (I don't know how the hell did he bring it with a container, or how he forgotten what he brought for lunch.. Let's just say... Magic? Lol) I finished my lunch quickly, and ran straight to class. I don't want to be late for TODAY ONLY because.. I don't know if Kiyoteru-sensei is going to be in class again or not.. So...

Suddenly, I bumped something. SOMEONE.

"I'm sorry.." I heard the person mutter. Probably just a random person who wants to talk to me.

I continued to run to the class. I spent the rest of the lunch time hiding from my fan club in the class.

~Period after lunch~

I am right! The evil mastermind is never wrong! Kiyoteru-sensei did come! And Gakupo IS late. Ha! I just laughed the crap out of me! IN YOUR FACE!

"Class, today you're going to have a new transfer student. Please introduce yourself."

"Hi. My name is Kyōne Rin. Please don't mind me cause in a few more days I'm going to die."

.

.

.

WAIT! Isn't that the guy from just now?!

**So... Yeah. A cliffhanger! What do you think? Please leave your comments/suggestions on the review box at the bottom of the page. Anyway, thanks for reading. Sorry if this sucks. I just promised my friend (Kopa) to update today, and so, here it is.**

**RL: finally.. You updated.. It was like a decade ago..**

**Orangebanana: it wasn't that long..**


	7. Chapter 7: The New Student

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: well hello again! This is almost like the fastest update I had.. It's like.. A week? So anyway, on to the reviews!**

**cristal12997: thanks! I also love the pairing RinxLen! They're like soo cute together..hahahahahaha... Well here's the update!**

**B.L:hahahahaha.. Thanks! I'll just say this. MAYBE. U just have to read to find out! ^~^**

**kopabeckham: *Rin says: yes I will* ... What did I do with Kiyoteru and Len... I just made Kiyoteru soo dumb.. U CANNOT ANNOY ME! AS I UPDATED NOW! LOL!**

**Finally! It's done! So okay! Lets go to the story! Onwards! **

**Disclaimer: Fanfiction are stories about characters or settings written by FANS of the original work. So yeah. I don't own them. But if you want to give it to me, I wouldn't refuse :D**

_Previous chapter_

_"Hi. My name is Kyōne Rin. Please don't mind me cause in a few more days I'm going to die."_

_._

_._

_._

_WAIT! Isn't that the guy from just now?!_

Len POV

Is it a guy or a girl? He/she is pretty enough to be a girl... But his/her appearance is impossible to be a girls.. Shoulder length messy blonde hair, baggy blue eyes, untidy uniform. I cant even see her chest. What kind of girl is that?

.

Oh.

She wears a skirt. She's definitely a girl then... What did she say about dying again?

"Hahahahahahaha! What unique sense of humor, you have! As you can probably tell, her real name is Kagene Rin-"

"Kyōne Rin"

"and she's NOT dying-"

"I AM."

"So please don't ignore her"

"Please ignore me"

"Now, please sit on that table, beside Kagamine Len."

I raised up my hands.

"Why should she be sitting with Len-kun?"

"I wanna sit with Len-kun..."

I could hear those fan girls mutter and whine. This one looks like a hard one.. Well, I do like a challenge..

"Hey! I'm Len. Hope we can be friends." I winked.

"Tsk. More like mortal enemies... Are all people here idiots or is it just you? How many times should I tell you not to fudging mind me?"

Hmp... This IS a pretty hard challenge..

"But you're interesting~~ " I tried to say to her.

What is she doing...

Wait.

.

.

Is that...

"Hey, Rin is it? Can I call you Rin-chan? My name is- Hey! What are you doing!"

I can see that Gumi, the green haired carrot loving girl, as shocked as I am. My seat mate, Rin Kyōne. Kagene. WHATEVER. She took out this small medicine bottle, that I thought was medicine, until I saw it.

The sign.

The freaking sign.

The crapping sign that looks like poison.

I was shocked. She is going to DRINK IT?!

"Don't drink that!" I hear Gumi shout. I immediately snatched that bottle from her. I mean Kyōne. No, Kagene. Wait.. I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE! I'll just say Rin. Anyway, I snatched it just in time before she drank it.

"...what did you just do..." She glared at me. I shivered. I feel as if I'm a tiny little mouse, going to be eaten by a huge gigantic monster cat. Wait scratch that. The great Kagamine Len IS the monster cat!

"HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I TELL YOU NOT TO BOTHER ME YOU GAY PONYTAIL FREAK! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! AND STAY AWAY! DON'T YOU DARE BOTHER ME OR YOU'LL REGRET IT..."

Oh never mind.. You can see that now I'm not the monster cat, or the tiny mouse.. I'm the teensy tiny little ant.. Hmm.. Where did that Gumi girl went?

"I was just trying to save your life.. What's wrong, huh? I still want to see that cute face of yours~" I still need to try.

"You call this cute? Then you have such low standards. You should be ashamed of yourself. Firstly you are gay. Second you are annoying. Third you are such a stupid idiot. Fourth you call yourself a boy? Fifth you are a freak. Sixth you suck at this kind of stuff. Should I continue? Yes? Then seventh you are such a ***** (hint: Bishkek).. Oh wait.. That wasn't meant for you.. Oh well, you are a *****. Eight you are pathetic. Ninth..."

~After about two hours (in Len's opinion)~

"...and that's about all."

Aaahhh~~

Floating yummy bananaaas with marshmallows chocolate syrup and sugar icing on top~~

.

.

BANG!

Hey! What was that for!

"You should listen to the lesson Kagamine! You get 1 hour detention!" The teacher said (I got no idea who I should put as the teacher so lets just say its a random person)

"... that's it?"

"Another 1 hour detention tomorrow for talking back to a teacher!"

"Thank you. I just love detention. Not..." I muttered.

"What did you say?.."

Did she just smirk?! That Rin is smirking at me! How dare she find this funny!

"Nothing. I just said that it was fine." I put on the most convincing smile ever.

Damn you Rin for boring me to sleep.. And I still have lessons..

Suddenly, I felt pain in my head.

Ouch! Oh. A paper.

I looked at the paper and it wrote:

I didn't bore you, you slept and didn't listen to facts that are 200% true (which, by the way, is about you). U caused it, so HA! 2 hours detention!

~Rin~

Rin POV

He actually fell asleep! How pathetic is that? I told you he is! I knew it was all facts! I throw to him the paper with my writing on it. He threw it back to me. It wrote:

I bet you're stating of how wonderful I am and how you are so lucky to be my seat mate. So the 2 hour detention is worth it.

I looked at him with a glare. Did he just winked? Again? Is it the only thing he could do with his dumb idiotic brain? I wrote this back to him:

Hmp! As if! As long as you keep bothering me, I'll keep tormenting you and making your life living hell! Well, as long as I live... Now shut up and leave me alone.

I see that that Gumi girl start to spread rumors about me.. Well, like I care. I would leave in a few days anyway.. I would be long gone from that insane deceitful bunch..

Unknown? POV

Kikkikikkikikikki... I see that new girl has arrived.. I wonder if Len took a liking to her...? Kikikikikikikikikiki...

**orangebanana: Well, R &R! I Know its short but I just don't have time. at least I do update... So... I hope you enjoy. I'll try to make the next chapter longer...**


	8. Chapter 8: Attraction

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: hello! I'm back with another fast update! Thank you to whoever invented holidays! Well, anyway, my holiday is done, so I'm not so sure if I can update as fast as this or not.. But I'll try.. So lets just see. **

**cristal12997: thanks! Yup! I made Rin kinda... Suicidal? Hahahaha yup! Here's the update!**

**ZanyAnimeGirl: seriously? Cool! And yup! I made her kinda suicidal! xD but don't worry! Something will happen in the future!**

**kopabeckham: Bishkek ftw! Hahahaha thanks! And I won't tell who the kikikikikiki girl is! I'm just saying that she will be revealed in future chapters. And NO! NO KIYOMINE! SERIOUSLY! To anyone who reads this, I'm sorry but my friend Kopa here, has been supporting Kiyomine for ages.. So sorry..**

**Guest: EXACTLY! IT'S CHILD ABUSE! WE SHOULD COMPLAIN! (Well.. I am the authoress) hahahahaha.. *len hides in the corner of room* Len? Okay. Fine. I'll say it. Just stay there and be a coward. *Len: im not a coward!* Len is not a bad person. He just wants revenge. But I think it is a bit too much...but don't worry. I made Len use washable/soluble glue, so it's easy to wash. :D *Len: why didn't you say so?!* coz I thought it wasn't important at first! **

**Anyway, thanks to all of you who review/follow/favorite! Like what Kopa said, don't lose hope on me (but I'm not gonna write it on every chapter.. xD)**

**Disclaimer: do you think I support Kiyomine? No? Then you're right. I don't support them, or own them or anything you recognize.**

Len POV

~Break time~

It's like... a week since the new girl (Rin) is here? Good thing there's only... around 2 suicide attempts since her first. Well, now she knows a couple of things about me, and I.. Nothing about her.. Well, that means I need to try harder!

"Hey! I can be nice, you know~" I said.

"...shut up..."

"Really! I could! Tell me what you want me to be! I can do it!"

" I want you to shut the **** up and don't bother me!"

"Well, besides that. I could be a pet dog, or.. A CAT! Or.. A rabbit? A fish? A hamster? A-"

"SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING CREEPY HORSETAIL HAIRED TRANSGEN WHO DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT 1 + 1 IS!"

"It's 2. 1 + 1 is 2. And thank you for complimenting my hair!"

"...it wasn't a compliment.. IT'S MEANT TO BE AN INSULT YOU DIMWIT! HORSE FREAKING TAIL! YOU GET IT?! OH WAIT, THAT IS TOO HIGH LEVEL FOR YOU. LETS JUST SAY ITS THE WORST KIND OF HAIR I EVER SAW IN MY WHOLE LIFE!

"It's ok then if my hair is ugly, as long as yours stay the same beautiful blond I see everyday.."

"*completely ignores Len*"

"Hello? Rin here?" I waved in front of her face.

"Oh stop bothering me you blockhead.. "

"Ok! I'll see you! Later~~"

"*Rin gets goosebumps*"

I take a banana from my pocket, and start eating it.

.

.

IT TASTES DELICIOUS! WELL, OBVIOUSLY! BANANA IS THE BEST!

"Mmmmmmm~~" It just taste so good! I can't stand it! I NEED to take more! I take another banana from my pocket and eat it.

"Hey Rin! You want some bananas? "

".i thought you said you won't bother me.." Okay... Her voice is creeping me out.

"Well, I didn't say I won't bother you. I said see you later." I winked.

RIN POV

"Well, I didn't say I won't bother you. I said see you later."

.

He did the only thing his idiotic brain with an IQ of 0.01 can think of! He WINKED! I knew he was idiotic, but I didn't knew that was the only thing he could do?!

.

.

But.. He does have a point there...

"Then just shut the **** up and DON'T BOTHER ME! DO NOT BOTHER ME! simple enough for you?"

His annoying ness is killing me! It's pissing me off!

"It is simple... so just for once, I'll do it. But just for the rest of the break." Then that annoying creepy horsetail haired transgen went away.

Yeah! He said it! I finally- wait. How many more minutes till the end of the break?

I checked my watch (a normal one) and saw that there was 10 minutes left. Well, at least it's ten minutes of peace..

Ahhh~~

.

.

.

"Hey! my name is Gakupo Kamui! Nice to meet ya!"

Right in front of my eyes I saw a guy, wait no! I don't know if its a guy or a girl yet soo a person. Yeah, a person with long PURPLE hair tied in a ponytail, in a- WHY IS HE NOT WEARING A UNIFORM?! What the hell?! He is using this samurai-like outfit that's.. Purple?

.

.

A person with PURPLE hair! And a samurai outfit!

What is this place, a cosplay festival?!

". . . So.. You're a guy, right?"

.

.

"Of course I am. I would've been offended, but since you're the one saying, it, I'll forgive

you~~"

I thought I actually mentally muntabered! (vomit and bowel movement)Another gay and stupid type.. *sigh*

"Then go away and stay the f out of my sight"

". . . But why? I thought you want to stay with me..." This is an example of a guy who is testing my patience.. I WANT MY PEACE BACK!

"Ha! In your face! Well, you know what? I don't want to, I hate you, you purple gay GIRL samurai who thinks we're in a cosplay festival! Now out of my way! shoo you *****! "

That guy no, girl just glared at me and went away.. Well, hallelujah! He went away! Peace again... Finally..

LEN POV

I left Rin and went to the rooftop. i dont know why, but somehow, i just feel like going there.. weird.. I went there and sat on the floor. It actually has a good view.. I think next time, I might go here again..

.

.

CRAP! only 3 more minutes and I havent even go to the toilet. Why the toilet? Well, I need to do something and not only that, I still need to run to class so im running out of time!

Brak! Shitzie! I slipped! thats something i cant seem to change... I finally arrived at the toilet! Then after I'm done with.. *cough*some business*cough* I went back to class. It's almost time for the next class! Drat! I run soo fast I thought i died.

.

.

Come on. You almost reach it!

.

"Len. Can I talk to you?"

Oh that's Gakupo. I just walk past him, directly towards the class.

.

.

.

Just Kidding! I'm not a bad friend you know.. I stop and .. Listen to him.

"You know, your seatmate, Rin, is the worst. THE FIRST WORDS SHE SAID TO ME WAS SO YOURE A GUY RIGHT! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! SHE THINKS IM A GIRL!"

"You do have feminine sides.."

"And she called me a PURPLE GAY GIRL SAMURAI! I'm not gay, or a girl.."

"Maybe she means you're both, a gay and a girl?"

"HEY, SHUT UP! WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HER? I AM YOUR FRIEND! WHY ARE YOU SO ATTRACTED TO HER?!"

".. The truth is that, I have no idea. Somehow, I just want to stay with her."

"Len. As your friend, I advice you not to get too close with her. I can see that she has some serious problems. I don't want you to get messed up in them."

"Then I want to figure out what is that problem! Maybe I can help her solve them.."

"Are. You. Freaking. Crazy?!"

"Probably.. But I'm fine. So you don't need to register me in a lunatic asylum."

"Len, it's not time to kid around."

"Okay, okay. But seriously, I want to figure it out and help her solve it, whatever it is."

"*sigh* well, it's up to you. But don't say I didn't warn you.."

.

.

Okay.. That's weird..

I went to class and continued the lesson with the same question on my mind.

Just what is wrong with Rin?

Unknown? POV

Kikikikiikiki...Soo that's why you want to stay with her.. I wonder if I should... Kikikikikikikikiki...

**orangebanana: Hey! I updated fast!**

**RL: she updated fast! It's a miracle!**

**Orangebanana: . . . A miracle?**

**RL: A MIRAAAACCCLLEEE...**

**Orangebanana: . . . Okay.. Well, thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9: MAYU

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: I'm so sorrrryyy... I don't know why but my file was suddenly gone so I need to redo it... But I'm updating now! Oh, and I forgot to tell you that my reply for reviews is based on the reviews I got in my email.. So if it doesn't show up (in ), its ok cause it will show up in my email.**

**B.L. : hahahahaha.. Yup! Rin is suicidal, and I won't tell you yet who the unknown? POV is...**

**Jcjc: I'm sorry if it is, but if you read this (I doubt you will), I already warned you. I said sorry its bad and I'm more of a reader than a writer. Also, if you write that way, people is going to hate you so please. Please give me some suggestions/ ideas to help me improve. That would be better. My goal is to improve (I already said that) and so please help me to achieve it. I'm updating not because I feel I'm good. I'm updating for the people who have hope in me.**

**Guest: hahahaha.. I also have long hair (well.. Kinda). And once, superglue (the really sticky one that make your skin like.. Peel of?) sticked on my hair and I was like what the hell?! What am I supposed to do with it?! Hahahaha.. I wouldn't kill them, I'll just go all Godzilla on them..**

**Lollipop swirl: hahahaha.. I don't know.. I actually didn't plan it. I just thought I should make a random person, who will just sound weird! Then when people start asking who the unknown POV is, I start thinking for the character.. Len IS stupid.. (Len: hey!) but it is out of curiosity so... Yeah. Thanks for the lollipop! (*eats it*)**

**kopabeckham: hahahahaha.. Me too! Here's the update!**

**So that's over, it's on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, or ever will..**

Len POV

Do you remember the rooftop? The one I went to when Rin kicked me out (not literally)?

I'm planning to go there again, since Rin wasn't here, and Gakupos busy with his fan club or should I say "fangirls" since all of them are girls... Yup. Fangirls. Anyway, Rin.. As soon as class is done, and break started, she just went out somewhere.. I don't know..

~Flashback~

"You are assigned chapter 3.2 for your homework. Submit it tomorrow. You are dismissed."

"Hey Rin! Do you want to hang o-"

"No. I'm going." What's with interrupting? Thats weird... Why is she going somewhere? Usually she would just stay in the class..

"Ooh.. Going where?"

"... you don't need to know..." Hey! Im curious! I want to know! As her future boyfriend I want to know! No, I NEED to know!

"Why? Or at least tell me to do what?"

"... to sleep.." Ooh.. OH. To sleep. Well that's straightforward..

"Oooohhhh.. Ok, well, tell me where you're going so that I can wake you up in case you're late, or what.. Besides, I wanna see Rinnys face when she's sleeping~~"

"I don't need it. I have an alarm."

.

.

HOW DARE SHE LEAVE ME! HOW DARE SHE! AND I WANTED TO SEE RINNYS CUTE SLEEPING FACE! TT_TT

~end of Flashback~

Don't ask me where.. She didn't even tell me! I don't even know anything about her! I don't even know what's her real name! It's so confusing! Is it Rin Kyōne or Rin Kagene.. But I want to know though.. It's just.. interesting.

.

.

.

I know, curiosity kills the cat. But there is no cats around here, well except for Rin (refer to chapter 7) but not literally.. So, I'm saved. There is no dying or whatsoever. Besides, what's wrong with a little of curiosity? Nothing.

.

I think I should go now.. I'm seriously wasting time here..

I walked to the rooftop, seeing something unexpected.

MAYU POV

Yaaayyy! It's break time! So it means I can visit Len-kun at class 9C! Kyaaaaa!

"Galaco. Where is Len-kun?"

I'm MAYU. The most popular girl in class 9A. Yes, my name SHOULD be spelled in capital letters. I'm the biggest fan of Len-kun! Galaco is my best friend. We've been together since... a couple days ago. And with my super epic social skills, I managed to befriend her in minutes! Hahahaha! Oh, anyway, I have a really super cute rabbit doll named Usano Mimi.

"..u-um.. I don't really know, MAYU-chan.. I-I think we should just ask the students here, cause maybe they know?"

"Good idea.. Hey you! The green haired girl! Where is Len-kun!"

"...I think he went out? I don't know.." Hmp.. They should show more respect.. To Usano Mimi too.. What? Usano Mimi is the cutest thing ever!

"...fine. But next time I want you to show me more respect. Come, Galaco. Lets just find my Len-kun by ourselves."

"O-okay, MAYU-chan.."

One day, when Len-kun accepts me, I'll make sure to get rid of all the other girls who keep staring at him! Bwahahahahahaha! I'll be the only one! THE ONLY ONE! And he'll be the only one for me! We're just perfect together.. And if anyone gets near him.. OFF WITH HER HEAD! I'll use my oh so powerful axe! BWAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAhaahahahahaaa...

Unknown? POV

Kikikikkikikiki.. That crazy girl.. She thinks she can have him all for herself.. I'll prove to her... Kikikkikiki. The climax is coming.. I wonder what'll happen...kikikikkikikiki

Gumi POV

Who is that girl just know? She's soo rude. As if she's the princess of the school. What is wrong with her..

"Mental problems, I'll say.." Oh. That's my twin, Sonika, we're not in the same class, so we can only meet in breaks and lunch..

"Do you know her?"

"MAYU. She's in my class, 9A. She is known to be a selfish conceited brat, who doesn't care about anyone but herself. That proves it." Oooohhhh.. So she likes Len, huh? But I thought...

"What about her friend? The one behind her?"

"...she's Galaco. I don't know how that girl could stand being with that killer kid monster.." Killer kid monster?

"Why do you call MAYU that?"

"Don't tell anyone, but rumors say that she's a yandere! She will do anything to be with the one she likes, even kill. "

. . . I didn't expect that.. It's just that she has Lolita style! She doesn't look like a yandere!

"Ooooohh.. Ok.. Thanks for the info, Sonika.. But its only a rumor right? its impossible someone like her couldn't be a yandere.."

"I thought the same thing too, well, at first. But then 3 of the students at.. you know, our rival school, was killed. According to witness, they saw a light blonde haired girl, with a Lolita-styled dress, who is holding a rabbit doll.. Who else could carry it besides her?"

"Then why isn't she arrested?"

"I'm not sure either.. But it's said that her parents are quite important to the society and stuff like that... Just be more careful.."

" Okay. I'll be more careful next time I'm with her.. Thanks Sonika."

What actually happened... Hmp. Not my business.. I shouldn't go into other people's business like Sonika does... Hmm.. Rin's not here? Usually she's here... Weird..

Rin POV

. . . It's so peaceful here.. I feel I can sleep forever.. I think I want to sleep forever, not having a care in the world.. It's beautiful too.. I wish I could be here forever..

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGG GGGGGGGG!

Ugh.. Damn that stupid annoying creepy horsetail haired transgen.. An alarm for gods sake? What made me set an alarm? HIM. Why am I doing it? HIM. Why am I doing it even if he's not here? that, I dont know..

.

.

MAYBE HIS IDIOTIC AND STUPID VIRUS HAS SPREAD TO ME! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! See... Now I'm angry, because of HIM.

He is seriously going to disturb my sleep.. More so, my life.. Ah.. my messed up life will be a lot more messed up, isnt it.. Well, I better hurry before anyone sees me... Cause' it means...

..IT'S TIME..

**DUN DUN DUN DUN... what does Rin mean by its time?! Well, it'll be revealed next chappie! :) hope you enjoy it. Oh, and if you want to say something, or comment, or give suggestions/ideas to help me improve, go ahead and post that review. **

**RL: she's desperate..**

**orangebanana: am not**

**RL: are to**

**Orangebanana: am not**

**RL: are to**

**Orangebanana: am not**

**RL: am not**

**Orangebanana: are to**

**RL: fine, have it your way, are too.. **

**Orangebanana: *facepalms***


	10. Chapter 10: Roshiin Yuukai (DeATh?)

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: hello! Happy Ciel Phantomhives fake death day! (If you watch the anime, it wrote in the package Sebastian delivered that he died on the 26th of August..) It's been kinda long since I updated.. This week and next week is my class test week, soo I don't know if I can update fast, but I'll try. **

**B.L: is it that predictable?! I fail... TT_TT anyway, thanks for reviewing and here's the update!**

**Lollipop Swirl: I know! try and take my heart, Right? There's actually 2 people using this account. Me (orangebanana) and RL. this story is mine, while try and take my heart is RLs. LOL! Well, if Rin is suicidal, then of course.. Thanks. Can I have the banana lollipop too? **

**cristal12997: well, yeah it's kinda bad for the girls who like Len.. But I'll make sure for now MAYU s doesn't do anything... For now..**

**kopabeckham: Hahahahaha! MAYU will kill you if you said that to her.. It's kinda still the long way to the ending.. Well here's the update! Erika can't annoy me!**

**Guest: this unknown POV is a creepy person... :D I can't say.. But by the characteristics, I think you can tell! :) here's the update! **

**So, here's the chappie! Thanks for supporting me! And please don't lose hope on me! (Like what Kopa says.. But I don't say it on every chapter..)**

**disclaimer: I don't own them, or ever will.. TT_TT**

Len POV

Where exactly is Rin...

I don't know, but I somehow care for her. I know, it's awkward. A stranger, who I don't know, who is suicidal, who doesn't look like a girl, who keeps insulting me, who is a monster cat, who doesn't appreciate me, who doesn't fall for me, who hates me, who thinks I'm an idiot (. . . Do you think I kinda am..? ), who thinks I'm gay, who thinks my hair is like a horsetail, who ... All those stuff (I can't possibly say all those stuff but if you want I could say it! But it will take some time.. So maybe at a later time.) and I somehow care for her? Isn't it weird?

.

.

Maybe it's my personality? Or is it passed from my family?

Anyway, I'm walking to the rooftop, and arrived there, when I saw it.

It has shoulder length blonde hair, a messy uniform (the one with a skirt, not pants).

Yup, you guessed it. It's a girl who hates me. Rin.

.

.

.

wait.. RIN?!

What is she doing here? How does she know this place existed? Not many students know of this place, and even if they do, they rarely go here.. So how does Rin know! . . . is she talking to herself? What the hell is she doing?! Is she..

OH FREAKING HOLY BANANA MILKSHAKE! SHE'S GOING CRAZY! INSANE, I TELL YOU! REALLY INSANE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S HAPPENING! THE END IS NEAR! BANANAS ARE EXTINCT! THE END IS NEAR! WHAT DO I DO! WHAT DO I- oh wait a minute.. Never mind what I said.. Curse that banana apocalypse dream..

I slowly get closer to her, and I can hear her voice growing louder and louder. Suddenly I realized.

She isn't talking, she's SINGING!

"... kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita

hikari no afureru hirusagari

kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no wo

nakidashisouna me de miteita

I dreamed of wrapping my hands 'round your neck

On an early afternoon, overflowing with light

I dreamed, with eyes full of tears

of cinching your narrow throat"

Oh god.. She has a nice voice. But. . . That's soo creepy.. Why would Rinny want to do that. . . SHE WANTS TO KILL ME IN HER DREAMS! maybe I should be less annoying?

" ... kakuyuugouro nisa

tobikonde mitai to omou

masshiro ni kioku tokasarete kieru

kakuyuugouro nisa

tobikonde mitara mata mukashi mitai ni

nemureru youna sonna kigashite

I want to dive into

a nuclear reactor

So the memories melt away to white

If I dive into the nuclear reactor

Then I'll be able to sleep as I did long ago

That's how I feel"

What is this song.. Some sort of dying wish.. a NUCLEAR REACTOR for bananas sake... It's just like suicide...

WAIT. SUICIDE! YES! She's probably singing about suicide because she wants to forget her memories and she wants eternal sleep! I'm a freaking GENIUS!

*does a weird and creepy dance in the head*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

. . Why did she shout..

". . . kakuyuugouro nisa

tobikonde mitara soshitara

kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerunda

boku no inai asa wa

ima yori zutto subarashikute

subete no haguruma ga kamiatta

Should I dive into

the nuclear reactor

I know I can disappear, so I can sleep

A morning without me

Will be much more wonderful than now

Where everything is in gear"

This is probably how my face looks like now - TT~TT

No Rin... A morning without you would be BORING... I hope I could say that to her..

What is she talking about now? I think the songs finished? I never heard that song before..

Rin POV

"kitto sonna sekai da

That sort of world, definitely. . ."

Okay.. I don't know why I actually sang that, but no matter what, IT should be done today..

Sigh.

"If I weren't born, it would've been a lot better. He wouldn't do that to me, they wouldn't do that, and I wouldn't waste all these useless tears. . . If I never existed, what will become of this world? Will it still be the same? Or will it change for the better? "

If only. . .

I slowly walk forwards.

"I'm sorry. . . I've been useless. . . Good bye. I'm sure Ill not be missed. I'm sure they will celebrate."

I continue walking forwards.

"Good bye. . . My wish is for those who betrayed and tortured me in this eternal lie to suffer... I hope that wish reaches the ends of the earth. . . "

I stop.

"Good bye."

I let myself fall down, waiting for the feeling of death..

.

.

WHAT HAPPENED WHY AM I NOT DEAD!

. Oh.

That guy. The creepy annoying horsetail haired transgen.

Len POV

I pulled her arms and stop her from falling down.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! I WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE! I AM MEANT TO DIE! YOU FOOL! WHY DID YOU STOP ME!"

I could see her red face and teary eyes. It was difficult to see.

"I tried to save you! I don't want you to die!"

"BUT I MUST DIE! NO ONE CARES FOR ME! IM BETTER OFF DEAD!"

"No! It's not true! Someone does care for you!"

"NO ONE DOES! AS SOON AS IM DEAD, THEY WOULD BE CELEBRATING!"

"I CARE, RIN! I CARE FOR YOU! AT LEAST PLEASE DON'T DIE! FOR ME!"

". . . "

Oh crap. She fainted. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! Call 911?! Oh wait.. That's in the USA.. (I made them all speak English in Japan! Hahahahahaha!) oh yeah! Go to the medical centre!

I rushed carrying Rin bridal style (awww.. That's soo sweeett of you, Len!) shut up! This is not the time! What if she really died of.. Uh, worrying! Yeah! Worrying! Too much worrying can lead to death! . . . maybe. But what if she did! Then I would be the one at fault! I don't want that.. Besides, I really do care for her, even if its only a teensy tiny bit. .

I arrive at the medical centre and I told the teachers and the person in charge that Rin fainted, and I don't know what happened to her. The weirdest thing, is that the principal, Kiyoteru-sensei even came to visit her! How crazy is that! I mean, why would he?

I copied all the notes for the remaining classes for Rin, and all the necessary stuffs like worksheets and handouts. After school ended, I decide I would visit Rin at the medical centre, just to see if she's alright.

The Rin I saw, was even worse than before. Her face is really pale, sweat is forming in hear head, but if you touch her, she feels cold. It's really creepy.. Every time I look at her, lying at the bed, I chant in my head : Please don't die, please be alive, for me. Please don't die, please be alive, for me. I actually felt a little guilty, cause there's a slight possibility that I'm the one who causes Rin to faint, or possibly, die. . . I don't want to be a murderer.. I care for her somehow...

.

.

Just see what happens.

Lets hope that she will still continue living. . .

**so.. Will Rin live? Fate will decide...**

**hahahahahaha! SO.. How's the chappie? Please review! It kinda makes the update faster.. Thanks to everyone who reads it! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Lost in Nowhere

Chapter 11

A/N: okay. I know maybe a lot of people out there is mad at me, but Im sorry. I know I havent update for quite a long time.. but I updated now, and I hope you'll forgive me with it? I even made the chapter longer! Serious! I tried, okay? Well, lets just go on to the Reply for Reviews.

cristal12997: Hahahaha. IKR, its soo adorable! Heres the update!

kopabeckham: yup. What a genius he is. HAHAHAHAHAHA.. KIYOTERU DIDNT DO ANYTHING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Lollipop swirl: CAN I HAVE THE ONE WITH LEN'S HEAD ON IT?! PWEASE! Hahahahaahaha..

B.L: Thank you! AT least I didnt fail...

Tester012: Hahahahahaha.. Im not gonna say anything for now, But it WILL be revealed in later chapters, so KEEP READING! Thank you! HAHAHAHAHA. LOL.

Kireina Yume: HAHAHAHAHA. Read this chapter, and you'll find out if she died! HAHAHAHAHAHA.. The unknown person is supposed to be creepy. Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

Okay.. So, as a token of thanks, I present to everyone who reviewed, followed, favourited, HOMEMADE VIRTUAL BRIOCHES! xD *Hands it to each one* Okay. Lets start the chapter, shall we?

Disclaimer: You guys know right? Im THAT poor... -_-

Rin POV

"Hahahahha.. Got you! It's your turn, dear! !"

I saw a woman wearing a white summer dress with a man who was wearing a matching casual outfit. They look like they are playing.

"Come here and catch us!"

Both of them looks somehow..l don't know.. familiar?.. But I couldn't quite recognize them.

"Come dear! You can do it! Come here with us!"

Are they talking to me? If they are, why did they call me dear? I don't even know them! . . .

Suddenly, a young girl, came running to them. Both the woman and the man started to slowly run.

Oooohhh.. They're talking to the girl.

"Hahahahaha..."

They look like they're having so much fun. Why can't I be like that little girl? With someone caring for me? But no. I am just all alone, by myself. I'm useless. No one cares for me.

Suddenly all of them was gone. All I saw was darkness. I tried blinking. I saw a... hospital bed? No.. Impossible. I'm not in the hospital right now.. I'm...

I opened my eyes.

My head hurts.. Ugh.. Where am I..?

My head cleared a bit and I realize that I'm at the school medical centre.

. . . How am I here? What happened? Who brought me here?

Slowly, I recalled some of the incidents that happened yesterday.

So.. I tried to suicide.. Then when I want to fall down, something stopped me.. .its.. Oh. That horsetail hair. Then... I shouted at him, and..

What did he say.. Umm.. Let me think..

.

He said ...

"I don't care for you, so you just better live..?"

That doesn't sound right.

~Flashback~

"I CARE, RIN! I CARE FOR YOU! AT LEAST PLEASE DON'T DIE! FOR ME!"

~end of Flashback~

. .

He obviously didn't mean it. Right?

I looked around.

I-is that.. Bananas?!

I saw a pile of bananas on the table beside the bed I'm resting on.

Who in their right mind will bring bananas for ME? And why BANANAS? I have a slight suspicion it's that creepy annoying stupid horsetail haired transgen..

.

.

HOW DID THAT PILE OF BANANAS MOVE?! OH F***ING CRAP! . . wait.. That's not bananas.. that's a . .

HEAD? Who's head is that?

I slowly got up and walked towards the door so I can see who is that.

It is..

.

.

The creepy annoying stupid horsetail haired transgen.

He's here? Why is he here? Is he sleeping? How could he be sleeping? More so, IN MY MEDICAL ROOM!

(Crypton Academy is a famous school, and very rich. Every student has their own medical room. It's all located in a building that is called 'Medical Building') HOW DARE YOU STUPID THING! and YES, he's a THING.

"hey." I said

"Hey." I said while shaking his body.

". . "

"HEY WAKE UP YOU STUPID SLEEPING THING OR ILL TAKE ALL YOUR BANANA SUPPLY, STEAL IT, AND SQUASH IT IN FRONT OF YOUR IDIOTIC FACE! NOW WAKE UP, TRANSGEN!" I shook his sleeping body like its the last thing I could do.

". . YEAH! IM AWAKE! DON'T TAKE MY BANANAS!" He jolt up, awake.

". . . OH. You're awake. I should call the person in charge so that you could go home already." He walked away.

...That's weird...

~Time skip after Len told the person in charge~

"Okay. You can go home now."... Seriously? Does he even need to say that?

"Obviously... If I can't go home now, THAT you should tell me. " stupid gay...

"Anyway, I'll walk you home." Okay.. Lets just freaking go-WHAT DID YOU JUST F ING SAY?!

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Wait! I have a reason. A valid one. An important one."

... Oh really? I raised up my eyebrow.

"Umm.. Well, you know, in case of emergencies.. Since its partially my fault, why you .. fainted, and I don't want to be guilty, so I'm responsible. If you like, fainted again in the middle of your way home, I would be the one at fault!" Oh my God! He just said something that makes sense! Praise The Lord!

I started walking. He also walked, but I made sure there is a 1m distance between us.

".. Did you just say something that makes sense, or is something wrong with my ears? And another thing, then it's a good thing. If I faint on my way home, I will fall down and either break my skull, or get hit my a car." I can't believe it. The stupid idiot could say that? The possibility is like, 0.000000001 over 1000000000.

" Of course, I just said something that makes sense. If I don't, then that isn't me. After all, I am 'The Kagamine Len', the 'genius evil mastermind'. Another thing, didn't I tell you that you shouldn't die.." . . I. M. P. O. S. S. I. B. L. E...

"Tsk! More like STUPID ANNOYING IDIOT HORSETAIL HAIRED TRANSGEN! That sounds more like you." So what if you think I shouldn't die. .

We then walked in silence.

"... Umm.. Can I ask you a question?" What? Did I hear that that idiot horsetail haired gay wants to ask a question?

"Hm?" I raised my eyebrows.

".. So first question, do you or do you not, do suicide attempts at your house? Why?"

"What is this, a game show?"

"Just answer the questions."

"FINE. Well, no I don't, but not because I don't want to. I'm kept under surveillance.. They think I might suicide any 's why they are kind of wary when they sent me here.."

"Okay.. Next question! Umm.."

"Let me ask you something too. Why are you an idiot?"

"Rin.. Seriously.. I really need to ask you.." .. Oooohhh.. He's serious.. I just knew.. AS IF.

"Fine, fine. What do you wanna ask? Just get this over with.."

"Okay.. Why do you want to suicide? I mean, what reason do you have.." . . . .

".. I don't want to talk about it.."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I mean, I didn't know the subject would be touchy on you..."

"... No fair!"

"Huh?"

"I should've gotten the chance to ask you some questions too!"

".. okay.."

"So first question, what happened after I fainted."

"I carried you to your medical room and informed the person in charge. I also took down all the notes that you missed, and then.. I stayed in your medical room until you woke up."

"...so that's how you slept.."

"My question. What fruit do you like best?"

"Isnt that irrelevant?"

"Just answer it."

"Hmm...I don't know.. Nothing seems to interest me yet.. You?"

"Bananas. How do you describe me?"

"Hmm.. Idiotic, narcissistic, stupid, annoying, creepy, a transgen, has horsetail as a hair, bothering, ugly, and a shemale. Oh wait. A shemale is a transgen."

"..."

"Why do you like bananas?"

"BECAUSE THEY'RE THE BEST THING IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE."

"You know that that's being biased, right?"

"Yeah, yeah.. What object do you like best?"

"..roadrollers... "

"Umm.."

"What?"

"What is roadrollers?"

"Hey! I thought it was my turn!"

"You spent it on 'what'".. NOW he's being a smartass..

". . . anyway, roadrollers are bulldozers. I just like to call them that."

"Ooooohhhh..."

"Why do you keep bothering me?"

"Because I just like too."

... thats weird, and creepy.. WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIS BRAIN?!

"What do you like to do? I mean, like a hobby?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'll tell you mine too!"

". . fine. Im going to be dead anyway. Don't you dare tell anyone. Im only telling you because I'll know yours too.."

"Just say it already!"

WHAT IN FUDGES NAME IS HE DOING?! He is doing this creepy face (I think its supposed to be a cute begging face). I just looked at him with disgust.

"ugh.. YEAH ILL SAY IT SO STOP THAT DISGUSTING FACE ALREADY. I like. . Singing."

"NO WAY! Don't tell anyone too, but I also like singing!" WHAT. THE. HELL.

"... well, I also like crushing people with my road roller. I'm quite sure you dont do that, right?"

"yeah, I dont. I dont—DID YOU SAY CRUSH?!"

Can he be more idiotic than this?

"I just did, you stupid blockhead.."

"CRUSH PEOPLE?! DONT PEOPLE DIE?! I MEAN YOU COULD GET SUED, AND THEN YOULL GET IN PRISON, AND THEN IT MEANS YOU DID MURDER, AND..."

Yup. It's proven his stupidity can be more than that..

"They dont exactly die.. I tried crushing our class teacher once.."

"KAITO-SENSEI?!"

"well, I didnt know him then, so I rolled him over. He ended up in the hospital for more than 2 months.. but he didnt die."

AT LEAST he didnt die, right? If he did, I would be in much more trouble than 'that' time..

"..."

Okay. Now how did I end up telling my experience to him again?

"Oh yeah, Rin. I forgot to ask you before, but where is your house?"

3

2

1

WHY DIDNT YOU ASK ME SINCE JUST NOW YOU STUPID BAKA! Wait, I wasnt even thinking of giving him my address, did I?

"WHY DIDNT YOU ASK ME BEFORE?! NOW WHERE ARE WE..."

"I would like to answer that question, with a 'nowhere'. We're in the middle of nowhere. Or in other words, we're—"

"LOST. And its all your fault."

THAT BAKA! I- UGH! I FEEL LIKE PULLING ALL HIS HAIR ONE BY ONE!

"umm.."

I looked around, and this is all the important things I saw:

A couple of restaurants and cafes. A lot of cars. Bicycle parking places. A cat.

Why a cat you ask? Because there is a yellow splotch in its fur. Its just weird.

"baka, lets just go in that cafe first. The one with the colour redish pink."

We went inside, and was greeted by this girl, who has maroon red hair. It looks cute, somehow.

"Is your hair drills?" the idiot asked to the girl. I can see the girl getting kind of irritated.

"Welcome to our cafe. What would you like to order?"

Let me answer her properly.

"umm.. I—"

"I personally, recommend the french toast. Or probably the chefs favourite sandwich. Or the baguette. Or maybe the garlic bread. THEY ALL TASTE SOO GOOD."

"umm.. We're only going to order 2 cups of green tea.."

"..Oh. Im sorry. Well, please wait for your order."

Then the girl left.

"so now what are we going to do?"

"What do you think?"

Silence.

"We'll just stay here, until we can figure out how to go back, since we're at Idontknow street, near Idontcare street, and I dont know where that even is."

"... okay.."

"Its all your fault anyway.. If you did ask me at school, we wouldnt be lost."

"Im sorry, okay? Im also suffering here."

Normal POV

So the 2 students sat there, and waited for their beverages, not noticing that there is someone watching them...

Unknown? POV

Kikikikikiki.. this is for not showing up last time (last chapter)... They are actually lost... kikikikikikikiki.. Lets just see what will happen.. especially because there is someone in there who... lets not reveal it, shall we? Kikikikikikikikikiki.. This will indeed be fun..

Chapter, END! Hahahahahaha. Anyway, hows it? If possible, please review/follow/favorite as it means a lot to me.. THANK YOU! The more reviews, the faster the updates! (sometimes.. if im not busy, but ill TRY to make it as fast as possible).


End file.
